


Ice Cream And Movies

by deancasexual



Series: Adamichael Headcanons [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Boyfriends, Cute, Fluff, Gay, Gay Male Character, M/M, Movie Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:54:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27565606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deancasexual/pseuds/deancasexual
Summary: Ever since Michael has his new vessel, him and Adam start to discover different things that Michael might like. Such as his favorite food, favorite movies, favorite TV shows and now, favorite desserts.
Relationships: Michael/Adam Milligan
Series: Adamichael Headcanons [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1983167
Comments: 1
Kudos: 40





	Ice Cream And Movies

**Author's Note:**

> This idea was given to me by Chloe as her headcanon. This one's for you, thank you for the idea. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy it.

Michael sighs as he leans back on the couch, encouraging Adam to roll his eyes and look at his boyfriend. They didn’t argue or have a discussion, it’s just something Adam does when his boyfriend sighs. Even when they shared one body, Adam had reacted that way, causing Michael to grin or chuckle each time. Even now, without looking at Adam, Michael chuckles. He just knew how Adam had reacted.

“What are you sighing for?” Adam now asks, having a grin on his face himself. He turns to Michael, leaning against the armrest of the couch, sitting cross-legged. 

Michael laughs, looking at Adam. “I was thinking of the movies you showed me.” And Adam has to think for a moment, he’s shown Michael a ton of movies. “The ones with the wizards and whatnot.”

Now Adam nods, “Yeah, still don’t like them?” He knows Michael secretly likes them, but he lets his boyfriend bluff.

“Still don’t like them,” Michael confirms. “But I still kind of got in the mood to watch them again.”

“For real?” Adam asks, now with an even wider grin. “Alright, let’s do a marathon. But—”

“No!” Michael interrupts Adam. “No buts, I don’t want to try new stuff anymore.”

Adam almost pouts. “You didn’t even let me finish.” He knows this always softens Michael and makes him apologize for interrupting his boyfriend. All Adam needs to do is pout and make some sort of baby face and Michael softens up like a wet sponge. 

“I’m sorry, baby,” Michael apologizes and slides closer to his boyfriend. He puts his hand on Adam’s knee, looking into his eyes before he continues; he grabs Adams hand and places a kiss on it. “What did you want to say?”

Now Adam has a huge smile on his face, holding onto Michael’s hand. “We haven’t figured out your favorite desserts yet. We should go and get desserts and then watch the Harry Potter series again.” 

“My favorite dessert?”

“Yeah, ice creams, cakes, chocolates, and so on,” Adam shrugs. “Choose one and we’ll try all possible flavors to find your favorite.”

“That sounds like a lot of money and a lot of food,” Michael notes, but once again Adam just shrugs and then pouts again. Michael is well aware of that tactic but he lets it slip every time. “Fine, let’s try, uhm, ice creams.” He chooses a dessert Adam particularly likes.

Adam is well aware of Michael only being able to taste molecules out of the food, but Michael wants to make his boyfriend happy so he gives in, for Adam.

“Great choice!” Adam leans forward to place a kiss on Michael’s lips and then gets up. “Let’s go to the grocery store then.”

“Now?” Michael asks Adam, looking up at him from the couch. 

Once again, probably for the millionth time, Adam nods. “We gotta watch the movies as long as you’re in the mood for watching them. Once you’re not anymore I won’t be able to watch it with you for another few weeks or longer.”

Michael chuckles but then nods and gets up. “Fair enough, I guess.”

After changing, the couple makes their way to the grocery store. They walk there hand in hand, a feeling they have to get used to. When Michael was still inside Adam’s body things such as kisses, holding hands, hugs or just brushing each other's hands by accident weren’t possible. Now it is, and it’s an amazing feeling. Something both of them love very much and are willing to get used to. 

In the store it takes them almost half an hour to pick the, in Adam’s opinion, best ice cream brands and flavors. Also the ones Adam thinks might taste best for Michael, because molecules have different tastes, right? It’s just an assumption and Adam has no idea how to tell which one tastes best for Michael, but he tries.

Eventually, about an hour after arriving at the grocery store, they’re finally back in their apartment and about to start the first Harry Potter movie. Adam has put on sweatpants and Michael’s hoodie. Smelling Michael’s scent for the first time was a rush really, because, oh lord, Michael smells amazing. So sweet and unique, Adam immediately fell in love with it. 

Meanwhile Michael put one of Adam’s hoodies on and borrowed sweatpants from Adam as well. Since Adam insisted — to have the full movie night experience. As he always said, it’s probably the twentieth time he said that, but it’s adorable when he does so Michael doesn’t mind at all.

Six and a half movies, and about three boxes of ice cream later, Adam looks at Michael again. He’s done that quite a few times now. Adam knows the movies by heart. It’s getting very late, well it’s actually the next day, and he keeps getting distracted. He’s sure his boyfriend’s aware of his staring but he doesn’t care. 

Michael tries to hide it but he’s visibly excited for the final battle between Harry and Voldemort. He presses his lips together and doesn’t move, just staring at the screen of the rusty old TV, that they had had a hard time to afford. A lot of the things in the apartment they actually got off garage sales and for a good deal with the money they had to work very hard for. 

Spending ten years down in a cage in hell isn’t really helpful when it comes to job applications. Finding a job with no prior work experience is almost impossible. But they were able to find a job in a cinema. They sell the tickets and clean the auditoriums afterwards. Sometimes way into the night, but that’s when Michael takes over so Adam can rest. Or used to, until they parted from the body. Now it’s only Adam's burden to take.  
Tomorrow’s going to be the first day in which Michael will be staying home alone. He has no job yet, but is determined to find one.

Adam is way into his thoughts when the movie ends and Michael turns off the TV. Then he turns to Adam. “You should sleep,” Michael points out but Adam feels sort of brain dead since it’s almost 12 pm and Adam hasn’t slept in more than 24 hours. “You haven’t slept in forever and you’ve got to work later. I thought you would fall asleep during the movies.”

“The movies aren’t so boring after all if you didn’t notice me not falling asleep,” Adam grins a very winning smile which causes Michael to scoff sarcastically. “And I’m not tired.”

“You don’t have a choice,” Michael says. He gets up and picks up Adam with no effort at all. “You’re going to bed and I’m going to keep an eye on you until you have to leave for work.”

“But” ugh, Michael’s body is so warm. It’s actually kind of cozy. Adam can’t stop himself from yawning.

“See” an audible smile in Michael's voice. “You’re tired. Some rest will do you a lot of good.”

Adam closes his eyes and soon after that he feels the bed underneath him and the sheets on top of him. Whatever happens after that gets blurry as Adam slowly drifts into a peaceful sleep.


End file.
